<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choir by OmegaCloud969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762194">Choir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCloud969/pseuds/OmegaCloud969'>OmegaCloud969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aria (Anime &amp; Manga), やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCloud969/pseuds/OmegaCloud969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the seasons change, a girl arrives at the San Marco Spaceport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Water Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Water Planet</h1>
<h2>1</h2><p>
  <em>ARIA by Kozue Amano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected by Wataru Watari.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was all but impossible to smell the water yet for some reason the inexistent aroma filled her nostrils with a gentle fragrance, it reminds her of summer afternoons and spring mornings, of pleasantly chilly winter nights and beautiful fall twilights.</p><p>She is a beautiful young lady, with raven black hair and noble posture and serious expression, her blue eyes are honest and hard but strangely enough her gaze is fair; the eyes of a just Queen.</p><p>There’s a holographic screen in her lap, she’s studying data and trivia about what could… will be her future home, she is confident that her prodigious mind will not betray her.</p><p>A gentle voice surges from discrete speakers, not too loud to bother the customers but clear enough to transmit its message, truth be told the explanation offers nothing new to her, it was the knowledge that she had committed to heart a long time ago when she decided her path in life.</p><p>«Attention Passengers: The ship has just passed the ionosphere; we will be arriving soon. Please enjoy the scenery bellow. »</p><p>The cold white walls leave and in its place a picture of an endless blue sea and the white of the distant clouds. Two very different parts of herself find the scenery impressive for two very different reasons, there’s a cynical part that recognizes the cheap trick for what it is, a mere stunt from the company, it showcases what very likely could be called a beautiful scenery for the delight of the customers but also recognizes how effective it is judging by the reactions of her fellow passengers; certainly classics were classics for a reason. Another part of herself is captivated the city bellow, more so than her fellows. More than she will even acknowledge.</p><p>«Welcome to the Water Planet. Aqua. »</p><p>There’s a little smile in her august face.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a frown in her august face… in retrospective she should have prepared for this, she underestimated how hard would be to navigate in the streets of Neo Venetia, but that would hardly stop her, there’s was plenty of time before her appointment and while she was having a challenging time she certainly wasn’t lost… really.</p><p>As she travels slowly, step by step through the City of Water she finds herself captivated by the beauty of it, from the old architecture to the picturesque daily life of the locals, all forming a scene pictured by the hand of an old era artist brought to life, a glimpse to an era long gone and yet…</p><p>And yet it didn’t feel that way, all was so full of life, all felt so refreshing. Joy filled her entire being, her serious face betraying her inner happiness.</p><p>The sun is high in the sky but is not particularly hot, the girl wonders if every day will be as idyllic as this one, she knows that it will not be the case, she is well aware that there will be trials and difficulties but the mere thought of a future as tranquil and joyous as her present relaxes her, makes her forget if only for a little while what she left behind.</p><p>She decided to buy an Ice-Cream, the flavor took her by surprise, it wasn’t particularly distinctive or particularly exceptional but the taste was different nonetheless, she wondered why that was the case, the making of Ice-Cream in Manhome was an automated process from beginning to end, in Aqua maybe it was something more artisanal, another thing of note about her new home it seemed.</p><p>“Nyuu!”</p><p>‘What a strange sound’ thought the girl… ‘is that a cat?’ She then wondered. It was indeed a cat, a very peculiar white cat, she read beforehand that the cats from Aqua were special compared to their Manhome cousins, very intelligent and believed to be of good luck, not to mention the tradition of having a cat as “President” that the Undine Companies had.</p><p>“Nyuu, Nyuu!”</p><p>The cat was a little on the fat side but still cute and fluffy, ‘as expected of a superior species’ thought the girl with imperious confidence.</p><p>The cat then jumped scaring the girl, only to find relief when she noted that the feline landed in a canoe where a young postman was surprised by the sudden stowaway, seeing that the animal was in likely good hands the girl resumed her walk further away.</p><p>“Nyuu?!”</p><p>So far, her experience in her new home was the most excellent, now it was time to finally start her way to her physical destination, the honored ARIA Company. The company was an oddity, while it lacked the prestige and pedigree of the Himeya Company, or the explosive grow and exuberance of the Orange Planet Company it was nevertheless among the most recognizable names in the industry, and in a business where name recognition was everything it mean that people put it among the top Undine Companies in Neo-Venetia, if only unofficially. Normally the proud girl wouldn’t had even considered an objectively small company like ARIA Company, but… she felt a strange attraction for the small business.</p><p>Akari Mizunashi, a woman from Manhome like herself…</p><p>From what public information was available she came from a normal background, barely outside mandatory education, choosing what many would call a financially risky profession. And yet here she was, the Aquamarine of Neo-Venetia, one of the current Three Fairies only behind in popularity to the undisputed Queen of the Undines herself.</p><p>Akari Mizunashi… more than anything, for reasons she couldn’t put into words or give clear meaning, she wanted to meet her.</p><p>The girl would meet this woman, watch her directly into her eyes and… then what?</p><p>What will she ask?</p><p>What will she say?</p><p>Will she be accepted?</p><p>With doubts and hopes, the girl continued her way, eager to meet with her destiny.</p><p> </p><p>“Pride comes before the fall” said the ancient proverb, it has been used time and time again as a warning against overconfidence, even in ancient times when the Roman Empire was at its peak a slave was tasked to remind the triumphant Generals that they were only humans.</p><p>She really needed to admit that she was lost, no doubt about it.</p><p>While the sunset was beautiful and breathtaking she really didn’t have the time to contemplate it, she sighed as she sat on a public bench, while there was still plenty of people the atmosphere was different, families were less prevalent and more couples were going to dinners and other various soon to be nocturnal activities.</p><p>“Nyuu … Nyuu… ufNyuu”</p><p>She heard.</p><p>There was the strange cat again, this time with… a walking stick? It certainly seemed to need it given how tired it looked.</p><p>And then, for the first time since she came to Neo-Venetia, the girl spoke.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>The girl asked with genuine concern, as she took the white cat and put it on her lap.</p><p>“Nyuu, Nyuu…” the cat answered as if it thanked the girl for the help.</p><p>She tilted her head but said nothing. After a while twilight had arrived, there was a different kind of beauty and the chill wind refreshed her lungs, she even nearly fell asleep when the cat tugged her sleeves.</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu!” said the cat pointing in one particular direction, as if wanting to say, ‘follow me’.</p><p>She sighed and decided to trust the cat, she was already lost after all. Soon they arrived at a small port with a relatively small building.</p><p>There was a big sign that clearly said: “ARIA Company”.</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu!” exclaimed the cat happily as it ran inside the building.</p><p>“Oh! President Aria! Why it took you so long, I was beginning to worry about you”</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu…” exclaimed somewhat distressed, “Nyuu! Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu!” then exclaimed happily, the cat continued this way as if relating a great adventure to its owner, and finally it pointed to the girl as if presenting her.</p><p>“Oh my! So, you brought our new recruit? I knew I could count on you Present”</p><p>The girl for her part was dumbstruck by the whole exchange, so much that at first, she failed to recognize the woman in front of her, but soon she recovered and realized that finally she was meeting with Akari Mizunashi herself.</p><p>“…”</p><p>The girl opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, and she didn’t know why, it was humiliating, she wasn’t as weak as this.</p><p>“Come, you must be tired, let’s eat dinner together!” The Undine said with a big smile, then took the girl’s and guided her to the building.</p><p>The interior was simple and modest but incredibly warm and pretty despite the lack of extravagance, photos filled the walls and in a way,  those told the story of this woman, she could recognize some of the figures from the different articles she had read but the context and expressions were totally different, where those publications told a story of professionalism and glamour to attract customers and tourism, the photos told a story of home and friendship, of idyllic days and small adventures.</p><p>“My, how young we were, we still drink tea from time to time, you know?”</p><p>Akari answered and unasked question, the girl could only nod.</p><p>“Anything that you dislike or allergic?” Asked the Undine.</p><p>“No, I’m not a picky eater and I have no allergies”.</p><p> “I’m glad to hear that! Please take a seat, I’ll come back in a minute”.</p><p>The dinner was a simple affair, there was almost no conversation, but the small silences weren’t uncomfortable, the food was delicious, but it clearly wasn’t for a gourmet.</p><p>“Why are you so happy?” Asked the girl.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you’re here”.</p><p>Small motes of pink appeared in her cheeks for a moment before she forced herself to regain her composure.</p><p>“Oh right! I think formal introductions are in order, aren’t they? My name is Akari Mizunashi, an Undine of the ARIA Company, let’s get along”.</p><p>“My name is Yukino Yukinoshita” answered the girl “and I’m happy to be here”.</p><p> </p><p>As the morning came the girl, could start to explore what would be her new home, it was a modest room with a big circular window and nothing else except some basic furniture, Yukino decided it was ideal so she could decorate as she wished.</p><p>As she walked outside her room she could hear clearly a sweet and soothing singing voice, there was a distinctive cheer to it and before seeing the origin she quickly deduced the origin, the woman known as Akari Mizunashi, the Aquamarine, was singing as she cooked the morning breakfast.</p><p>“Good morning Yukino, did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes, I did, thank you for asking Miss Akari” responded the girl evenly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad to hear that, moving to a new place can be as thrilling as it can be frightening, a mix of emotions that can overwhelm almost everyone. Here! Let’s eat before it gets cold”.</p><p>And with cheer and gentleness the Undine served the freshly made food so both women and cat could eat to their hearts content.</p><p>The girl picked her food slowly and with elegance, eating her food at a slow pace. At some point the Undine who was fusing over the white cat with care stopped and with a smile in her face just observed the girl. The girl for her part just tilted her head slightly and asked.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>The Undine just shocked her head and laughed a little.</p><p>“I’m just a little bit happy, that’s all”.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was busy washing the dishes for she decided that since her host had cooked and she was an employee after all, it was only fair that this duty fell onto her.</p><p>“Oh! How silly of me! I forgot to give you your uniform yesterday! Wait a moment Yukino, I will give it to you in a second so you can put it on”.</p><p>As the girl finished her self-imposed duty the Undine gave her a container.</p><p>“Here!” said the woman with a smile.</p><p>And so, taking the box that contained her new uniform the girl climbed the stairs to her room. The uniform was pretty in its simplicity, white as the clouds in the sky with an ocean blue strip in the design that characterized the ARIA Company, as she watched herself in the mirror, she felt a strange feeling in her chest.</p><p>As she climbed down, she realized that it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>“My! You look incredible Yukino!” exclaimed the woman from her seat across the table.</p><p>“Thanks” replied the girl, a little embarrassed for the compliment.</p><p>“Ok! Let’s get to work! I cleared my schedule for the couple of days so I could begin with your instruction, you better be prepared!”</p><p>“Yes!” said the girl with determination in her eyes.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“What should I do?” Asked the Undine with a little bit of worry.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I asked both Aika and Alice about what to do… I’m sorry Yukino, you’re the first Pair that I ever train so I’m still a little unsure”.</p><p>“Don’t worry Miss Akari” said the girl a little disappointed.</p><p>As if reading her mind the Undine took the girl’s hands gently.</p><p>“Rest assured Yukino, I’m not going to disappoint you, I’m sure I can guide you to become a splendid Undine!” and then putting her fist in her palm as if remembering something “That’s right! Rowing! Miss Alicia made me row so she could see my level when I just joined the ARIA Company, come on Yukino, let us see how you row and from there we can start”.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s do that”.</p><p> </p><p>As they both boarded a black canoe that was meant to practice, the girl took a deep breath. This was it; this was the true beginning.</p><p>“So, have you rowed a canoe before Yukino?” Asked the Undine from her seat with the white cat in her lap.</p><p>“Just in simulations Miss Akari, while I practiced diligently, I’m perfectly aware that a simulation doesn’t equal to real life experience” said the girl with aplomb.</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu!”.</p><p>“Don’t worry, this is just a test to see your level. Just do the best you can and have fun”.</p><p>And so, the girl did. With speed and elegance, the girl rowed confidently, it certainly wasn’t at the level a professional Undine but that was to be expected, nevertheless the girl rowed with a skill above the average. Even if it was just simulation, this was a testament to the dedication she put. The reward to her conviction and hard work.</p><p>“Wow Yukino! You’re doing great!” exclaimed the Undine with unaltered joy… but suddenly “Mmmn… Yukino, could you please keep going?”.</p><p>“Yes, as you say Miss Akari”.</p><p>And so, the girl did. She rowed in circles one, two, many times, but every time…</p><p>“Can you keep going?” asked the Undine.</p><p>Eventually girl’s elegant rowing became erratic, sweet began to appear in her forehead and her breath became difficult.</p><p>“You can stop now Yukino” said the Undine evenly.</p><p>“I… I can still…”.</p><p>“Nope. Instructor’s orders” said the Undine gently but firmly “Please take a seat. President Aria, please take care of her”.</p><p>“Nyuu” nodded the cat.</p><p>And so, the Undine took over. The difference was like night and day, where the girl was still rough in the edges the Prima Undine was impeccable, a work of art. Then the Undine took her to the City of Water and with patient voice she began to explain its  history, pausing from time to time to greet the myriad of people that lived in such magical place and to remark particularly important trivia, her explanations were filled with passion and love for the place.</p><p>Everything the Undine said, the girl took to her. This would be the first of many lessons and Yukino Yukinoshiota would learn them all with diligence.</p><p>As the afternoon became closer, the Undine took them to home. Unlike the girl, the woman was still fresh as she started. The Undine pated the girl’s head and said.</p><p>“A Prima is expected to work from morning to night, most of the days of the week. Your skill to row is incredible for a beginner, but we need to work in your stamina.” The woman took the girl’s shoulders with friendly affection “Yukino, you will be an awesome Undine, have no doubt about it”.</p><p>And the girl believed it as she nodded with conviction.</p><p>“Nyuu!” agreed the cat enthusiastically… and then his stomach grumbled quite loudly, making him go from white to red from embarrassment.</p><p>Both women giggled at the scene.</p><p>“Can I cook this time Miss Akari?”</p><p>“Certainly! I would love to eat your food Yukino”.</p><p>The Undine then took the cat and entered their home, having skipped lunch by accident both were quite hungry. Both women expend the time putting the dinner table in comfortable silence only interrupted from time to time by the singing voice of the Undine or the cheerful calls of the white cat.</p><p>“So, what are you glad that you came here Yukino? Do you like it?”.</p><p>“It has been… relaxing I suppose, in Manhome there was always this feeling of pressure to excel, it didn’t bother me, but it was there… but here… is different. I still will excel. But the pressure is not there… and I don’t quite know how to feel about that”.</p><p>The girl looked a little pensive at the end.</p><p>“It’s ok to take your time Yukino. There’s no hurry, you can walk at your own pace” said the Undine with a smile.</p><p>The girl nodded as a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Yukino Yukinoshita was a responsible girl, she lived in the present but prepared for the future. Now for the first time in a long while, she was excited about what awaited her tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The moonlight filtered through the glass of the window making the artificial illumination superfluous, as she changed to her nightgown, she noticed how tired she was, but while her muscles ached her mind was in complete tranquility.</p><p>She summoned a small screen and resumed her lecture after having a moment to catch her breath, metaphorically speaking. The book she was reading was akin to a text book to her, for it told the history of old Venetia, to its refunding on Aqua, like all of humanity’s history it was filled with tragedies and triumphs, but none of that was relevant to her on a personal level. She would not judge the current City of Water for its past, but for its present.</p><p>Finally, her exhaustion was too much and closed her screen. That night she dreamed of water.</p><p> </p>
<h2>2</h2><p>Light filtered like golden threads weaving an ethereal pattern, as the girl woke up and stretched up, she bathed on the morning sunlight. A small knocking sound could be heard from the door.</p><p>“You can enter” said the girl.</p><p>“Nuy, nyuu!” said the white cat as entered her room, as if asking if she had dreamed well.</p><p>A small smile formed on her beautiful face, and somehow understanding the white cat she answered with politeness.</p><p>“Yes, thank you asking President”.</p><p>She had read of the practice since she was on Manhome and while found it peculiar she never put too much thought into it, after all it was a long-standing tradition and when in Rome, you do as Romans do.</p><p>“I’m getting changed Mr. President, could you please wait outside?”</p><p>“Nyuu” The cat saluted her like a dutiful soldier and proceed to wait her outside her room, the President Aria was a complete gentleman after all if he said so himself.</p><p>After finishing putting her uniform, the girl combed her long hair, she didn’t put make up for she didn’t see reason, but she put some cream to keep her skin healthy. Finally finished her morning preparations she went to the door, ready to face the new day.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting” said the girl as she looked down and spotted the cat.</p><p>“Nyuu!”.</p><p>As she climbed down the stairs, she could hear her instructor and senior at the company.</p><p>“Eeeeh?! You’re mean Aika…”</p><p>The Undine said in a rather distressed tone to the phone.</p><p>“But you know I have to teach my new Pair… I know but… but… fine…” and in an almost crestfallen tone she sighed, there wasn’t real anger or annoyance in her tone, but she was troubled nonetheless “Oh, you’re here Yukino, let’s eat breakfast, I have some… troublesome news?”</p><p>Blinking a couple of times, the girl could only watch a little confused while tilting her head slightly.</p><p>The breakfast was once again cooked by the Undine and ate in comfortable silence, the Undine thought that this was becoming a pattern, that was fine, Yukino seemed like a reserved girl.</p><p>“What was the call about? If I can ask.”</p><p>“Oh, it was my friend who had an emergency, she’s the manager in her branch at the other side of the city and one of her undines had an accident, nothing serious but needs rest for a couple of days, she can reschedule tomorrow but she can’t do anything about the booked clients of today.” She put a hand in her cheek and sighed in resignation “I decided to give her a hand, we Undines need to watch for each other, you know?”</p><p>“It’s all right Miss Akari, I completely understand, don’t worry I will practice my rowing on my own in the near waters.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Yukino, my friend is sending a Single to show you the ropes and guide you.”</p><p>To Yukino this made sense, she was a complete rookie after all, as a Pair, what novice Undine were called, to be instructed by a Single, Undines who were in the middle of the road of becoming Primas, was something natural in this kind of circumstances. There was nothing wrong, someone irresponsible wouldn’t have even reached the level of Single to begin with and the person coming was recommended by an acquaintance of Miss Akari, yet Yukino’s hearth filled with worry.</p><p>Suddenly the Undine hugged the girl making her go stiff, such gesture was almost alien to her since her family wasn’t prone to this kind of signs of affection. It was surprising but not an uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>“You worry too much Yukino, don’t you?” said the Undine calmly as she petted the girls head.</p><p> </p><p>As the day before, the blue sky was merged itself with the ocean with white cotton clouds as if islands, the City of Water stood serene in all its apparent tranquility and the water itself shone with natural as if a precious gem. It was a beauty that robbed the girl’s breath.</p><p>“It never fails to do it with me too” said the woman, as if reading the girl’s mind.</p><p>“Are you an Esper Miss Akari?”</p><p>“No way!” said the Undine while laughing.</p><p>Both women then went to their respective canoes and boarded them, it hurt Yukino’s pride a little that while she looked completely mundane the Prima Undine made such simple action seem like art, like a masterfully crafted painting.</p><p>“I’ll be going, please take care Yukino.”</p><p>“You too Miss Akari.”</p><p>And the girl found herself alone. She sighed and decided she would practice her rowing while she waited for the Single who would instruct her for today.</p><p> </p><p>After half an hour Yukino was now catching her breath a little when she suddenly saw two figures approach her, there were two Undines and given her canoes were black like hers she deduced they were the ones send to help her today. ‘Strange, it was supposed to be only one’ thought the girl.</p><p>There were two girls, one was a red head that almost matched the color of the strip in her uniform, two small braids and honest brown eyes that shone with energy, her smile challenged the world to try to stop her. The other girl was a beauty of platinum blonde hair almost made of silver and emerald green eyes that saw the world with curiosity betraying an almost neutral expression.</p><p>“Yo!” said the redhead with joy.</p><p>“Hi!” said the girl with green eyes.</p><p>Yukino saw this and elegantly answered.</p><p>“Good morning, how do you do?”</p><p>The two newcomers were thrown of balance by the stark contrast, nevertheless the raven-haired was polite if nothing else, so they would respond in kind. The redhead coughed a little and breath.</p><p>“Well, first of all I’m sorry to be a little late but found Anya here…”</p><p>“Peace” said the newly introduced Anya in a slightly monotone but still happy voice while doing a <em>Peace Symbol</em> with a hand.</p><p>“And she decided coming along with the rise. So! Name’s is Azusa! What’s yours?”</p><p>The girl blinked twice and took a second but with calmness she decided to return the greeting.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Azusa, Miss Anya. My name is Yukino Yukinoshita, I hope we get along and please take care of me.”</p><p>Once again, the newcomers were thrown out of balance, they weren’t used to this level of politeness outside watching her seniors deal with customers.</p><p>“This is going to become a thing, isn’t it?” Said Azusa almost rhetorically.</p><p>“Seems to be the case” answered Anya completely agreeing with her.</p><p>Yukino could only tilt her head in confusion.</p><p>“Well, let the lessons begin! First, drop the ‘Miss’ thing, were just Pairs after all, you don’t need to be so formal with us. You only started yesterday, right?” Yukino nodded making Azusa continuing “then I think we’ll start with some basic techniques to help you conserve stamina… and that’s it, Pairs can’t take customers so I don’t think is necessary to cover those yet, and it’s like we’re experts ourselves.”</p><p>“I agree, I’ll help with some tips I learned at Orange Planet.”</p><p>“Please do not do so.” Said Yukino firmly while seeing Anya at the eyes.</p><p>What was left unsaid was her reasoning behind; the girl Yukino known as Yukino Yukinoshita not only has always been a talented individual but also a kind one, sadly thanks to the first factor envy and anger has always surrounded her making her somewhat socially incompetent… not that she was entirely aware of this of course, so when she cut short her fellow apprentice all she was thinking is that she didn’t want the kind silver-haired girl to  get in trouble by sharing what potentially could be company secrets to a competitor.</p><p>The Singles could only blink at her, fortunately Azusa could get her wits together fast enough to articulate a response.</p><p>“Ok… I don’t know why but whatever.”</p><p>As the instruction began the Singles began to see what they thought was the reason Yukino Yukinoshita was chosen to enter the famous ARIA Company, the Pair absorbed knowledge and dutifully did what she was told to do; while Yukino still a long and difficult road ahead the foundations of her future success were being build.</p><p>Fired up by the Pair’s performance the Singles decided to join her, it was never wrong to practice the basics after all. Azusa told her orders loud and clear while Anya observed; as the sun climbed the sky it was clear that the Pair was reaching her physical limits, not that she complained. The Singles slowed down with her as a show of solidarity.</p><p>“I think I’m starting to get hungry” said Anya suddenly.</p><p>Azusa paused for a moment while Yukino cached her breath with difficulty.</p><p>“I think you’re right Anya, let’s eat! C’mon Yukino, follow us.”</p><p>The Pair could only nod and somewhat clumsily she followed the Singles across the watery streets of Neo-Venetia; Anya sang a little song while Azusa rowed undaunted at the front of their little fleet of three, like a sea faring captain of old searching for adventure. Finally, they found a little restaurant, a modest establishment with aged furniture and warm atmosphere, leaving their canoes the girls proceeded to sit in one of the free tables and after a little while a middle-aged woman with gentle voice took their orders dutifully.</p><p>While both Singles chatted animatedly as they ate their food, Yukino ate hers slowly and in silence, keeping herself out of the conversation. Soon the three girls finished their food and rested a little before going back to practicing.</p><p>“Yukinon, Yukinon, tell us about yourself” said Azusa cheerfully.</p><p>“I fail to see why I should disclose my private life to you” said Yukino flatly.</p><p>A cold breeze suddenly entered the restaurant despite impossibility.</p><p>The gentle middle-aged waitress felt a chill and rubbed her arms.</p><p>“How odd, it’s supposed to be hot outside, what are the Salamanders doing?”</p><p>“How old are you?” asked Azusa taking this as a challenge.</p><p>“I don’t see how is that relevant to you” responded Yukino refusing to back down.</p><p>Anya only sighed as she drank a drink she ordered earlier.</p><p>“Tell me your height!”</p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable sharing that information.”</p><p>“What’s your mom’s name?!”</p><p>“How is that even relevant?”</p><p>Little sparks seemingly flew among both girls.</p><p>“Hey Yukinon… you didn’t have any friends, right?” Anya asked almost out of nowhere.</p><p>To her charging Yukino flinched as if an arrow landed on her back, making Azusa laugh fiercely; Yukino had lost the battle and her pride had been hurt but silently she swore revenge for the war still raged on.</p><p>Anya could only sigh at the scene.</p><p>“You remind me of Miss Alice, you know?” said the Single with understanding in her voice “Both of you are clumsy women.”</p><p>“You think?” asked Azusa.</p><p>“Outside of guiding clients Miss Alice comes off as very aloof and full of herself, it’s only when you get to know her that you realize she’s a very good person. Also, I don’t think Miss Akari would have hired a bad girl as her new trainee so I’m sure she’s a good person too.”</p><p>“Good points” said Azusa as she sagely nodded.</p><p>“I don’t appreciate being left out of this particular conversation” said Yukino.</p><p>Both Singles could only stare at the Pair.</p><p>“So, she’s shy?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>The Pair only responded with a flat gaze.</p><p> </p><p>As they were getting ready to pay for their food and drinks Azusa began to frankly search in her pockets.</p><p>“Ah! My purse! I must have forgotten it back in my room!” said the girl clearly distressed.</p><p>“I’ll pay for it, don’t worry” suddenly said Yukino in a flat tone “You can pay me later, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“You’re such a good girl!” said Azusa with tears in her eyes and jumped to hug her making Yukino to flay around at the sudden invasion of her personal space. Curiously enough, the girl from Manhome never tried to push the local girl from her.</p><p>Anya could only smile at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>The blue sky once again turned gold.</p><p>“Tell me your favorite color!” yelled Azusa.</p><p>“No” said Yukino.</p><p>The three girls continued rowing during the afternoon, taking breaks from time to time so the Pair could catch her breath and in those breaks the Singles corrected their junior’s mistakes, not all of them because they were still a long way of becoming Primas themselves but enough to help the Pair advance in her own road.</p><p>“Your name!” yelled Azusa.</p><p>“No” said Yukino.</p><p>At this point Anya had noticed that Azusa’s little inquisition had become more like a game than a real effort to learn about the new Pair of the ARIA Company.</p><p>“Tell me your secrets dammit!”</p><p>“I refuse.”</p><p>Probably.</p><p>“It’s getting late Azusa; we need to get going.”</p><p>The fiery sky was turning from fierce gold to a deep azure, the lights of the City of Water were started to become more and more prevalent and almost indistinguishable of the starts in the firmament. Moonlight was making itself present as the sunlight died for the day and a chilly wind breathed across the entire city.</p><p>“You’re right. Hey Yukinon, can at least give your contact? It was a fun day” asked the ginning completely unashamed.</p><p>For her part Yukino quickly reasoned that the day had been productive overall. She wouldn’t mind having another day like this; the girl summoned a small screen and took a small icon from it and sent it to the Single who cached it and put it on a screen that she had summoned herself.</p><p>“Yes! See you later Yukinon!”</p><p>“Bye, bye.”</p><p>And for the day the girl was left alone. She yawned and decided to return home…</p><p>“Home… it has been only one day, and I call it home…”</p><p> She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she thought about it… and when she opened them, she saw the Aquamarine waving her arm from the distance as to greet her once more, at her side was the President of the ARIA Company. Yukino smiled immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun today?” asked the Undine in her always cheerful tone.</p><p>The girl for her part was busy cooking the dinner, nevertheless she heard the question clearly.</p><p>“I don’t think fun was a factor to consider but I can say that today was a productive day despite the complications.”</p><p>“Oh? What type of complications?”</p><p>“Nothing serious… it was just…” said the girl as she suddenly sighed in resignation “she never stopped asking questions…”</p><p>It was a little rant with no real venom, but it served the girl to vent her frustrations. As they ate their food the Prima could only nod in understanding prompting the girl from time to time to continue, when the women and cat finished their respective dinner the girl was mildly surprised about how talkative she had been, it wasn’t in her character normally after all, the Undine for her part could only giggle a little, it wasn’t a mocking laughter in the least but one filled with infectious joy.</p><p>“So, you did have fun. I’m glad for you Yukino, it seems that you made a new friend” said the Undine as she leaned softly over the table and rested her head in both her palms.</p><p>“Friend? I don’t think that’s the case, we just meet this morning after all.”</p><p>“But that’s all you need; all friends were strangers at some point and strangers are just friends you haven’t meet yet” the Undine as she stood up to pat the girl’s head with care “now after this delicious dinner let me wash the dishes.”</p><p>“Ah! There’s no need for that Miss Akari, you must be tired, let me do it” said the girl with a firm tone leaving no room to discussion.</p><p>“But you also worked hard today Yukino. I know! Let’s do it together.”</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu, nyu!” exclaimed the cat entering the conversation.</p><p>“It seems that the President wants to help too” said the Undine as she took the cat in her arms.</p><p>The three of them washed the dished with cheer while the Undine talked about her day, the little sounds of the cutlery being cleaned composed a peculiar music, it was relaxing and fulfilling as the dinner had been just in a different way.</p><p> </p><p>As the night sky reigned once more and the twin moons of Aqua shone with intensity unmatched the girl readied herself to sleep for the day, she thought about what Miss Akari said. It was a sappy comment made by an overly optimistic individual and yet it filled her thoughts.</p><p>“…”</p><p>She summoned a little screen and watched a little icon.</p><p>«Good night» she wrote.</p><p>Yukino closed the window and decided to go to sleep when suddenly a small window appeared in front of her.</p><p>«Same to you! 😊»</p><p>Yukino blinked with a little bit of surprise.</p><p>«Ah! Before I forget, can I share your contact with Anya? She forgot to ask this afternoon»</p><p>Yukino smiled a little before typing in a small response in virtual keyboard.</p><p>«You may»</p><p>«Yay! See you later Yukinon! »</p><p>“Friends huh?” said the girl to herself, not sure what to think of what she just did.</p><p>She watched the night sky before the tiredness became too much for her and finally decided to go to sleep, under the moonlight she slowly closed her eyes to the world for the day soothed by the calm voice of the City of Water.</p><p> </p><p>A woman watched the night sky too, from her window she could gaze at the endless space filled with radiant stars and felt humbled before eternity, today had been another wonderful day and she couldn’t help but be exultant about it, had this been how Alicia felt when she just arrived? She hoped so.</p><p>“Nyu, nyu.”</p><p>“You think so President Aria?”</p><p>“Nyuu!”</p><p>She extended her hand as if to touch the stars from her window and saw a falling star. She prayed to it for her new Junior to be happy.</p><p>That night the Prima dreamed of water too.</p><p> </p>
<h2>3</h2><p>The girl dreamed.</p><p>In that dream she walked the streets of the City of Water with complete confidence as if she knew them like the palm of her hands.</p><p>In that dream she saw the stars and moons combine with the deep blue of the morning.</p><p>In that dream she walked alone towards her destiny.</p><p> </p><p> “Nyuu, nyu” said a white cat.</p><p>The Prima Undine rose up, her long hair partially covered her face, yet her beauty was still undeniable and slowly she opened her bright green eyes and with soft smile the Aquamarine of the City of Water answered with all the warm she could muster.</p><p>“Good morning to you too President. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Nyuu!”</p><p>“My! I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>Little light passed through her window to her room because the sun had to rise yet, a comfortable chill could be felt in the whole room; the Undine opened her window and the breeze entered with force, she could only revel on it as she took a deep breath filling her lungs with the morning air and extended her arms as if to green the new day.</p><p>She put on her uniform and combed her hair as it was her daily ritual while the white cat sat at her side establishing small conversations with her from time to time, finally ready both leaved her room. She couldn’t help but feel an incredible amount of happiness.</p><p>She prepared the breakfast with a happy little song in her lips. For the first time in a long time it wasn’t just breakfast for one human and one cat, but for two humans and one cat. Once again ARIA Company felt complete in a way, she couldn’t explain nor made sense of and she was finished she raised her voice with a vigor and gentleness so characteristic of her.</p><p>“Yukino! Breakfast is ready!”</p><p>A small moment later the girl that had brought her the good mood she had felt for the last two days came down, she stood tall and proud even when her face showed clear signs of exhaustion, it wasn’t something worrying apparently but it was there.</p><p>“Nyu…”</p><p>“Are you alright Yukino? Do you want to take the day off?”</p><p>“No…” said the girl with firmness and conviction “I feel that if take the day off just after two days I would be losing something…”</p><p>The Undine saw the girl directly to the eyes and saw stubbornness combined with a clear sense of purpose, sadly such resolve didn’t clear her worries, fortunately while she had some clients booked in the morning, she has the afternoon free so she could do something. Suddenly she had a good idea.</p><p>“Yukino, this morning you don’t need to practice your rowing, today you will study Neo-Venetia’s History, it’s important for Undines to know everything about the city, you know? What about that? Isn’t it a fine compromise?” exclaimed the Prima quite satisfied with herself.</p><p>“I still think I’m giving up, but I can’t find any fault with the logic behind this assignment and Miss Akari is my senior after all…” the girl exclaimed doubtfully and chewing one of her nails delicately, only she to sigh in resignation.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be free in the afternoon and I’ll be ready to answer any question might have”</p><p>Both the Pair and Prima Undines washed the dishes together in a comfortable silence after having finished their breakfast as it was becoming their daily ritual for the morning and the night.</p><p>When the Prima Undine exited the building the morning sun was shining over the City of Water creating an almost magical show of light and mirrors that extended for the whole sea and canals, warm sunlight bathed everything it touched like impossibly soft silk.</p><p>A pair of clients were approaching to the ARIA Company and the Prima went to greet them but not before the girl and the white cat that served as President said their goodbyes to her from the door. With practiced motions the Prima guided the pair to board her pristine white canoe and with perfectly beautiful motions, product of endless practice, she departed.</p><p>The girl was enraptured by her senior and vowed to herself to reach her level.</p><p>She would watch the Prima at the eyes as an equal, so she resolved herself and nothing would stop her.</p><p>“Nyuu, nyu, nuy” said the cat startling the girl just a little.</p><p>The girl turned her gaze to the feline and saw him at the eyes and with a silent conversation she gently urged the cat enter the building.</p><p>“Nyuu” said the cat as he nodded in understanding.</p><p>And thus, the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>As the girl dreamed placidly in one of the chairs while leaning over the table the white cat decided he would take care of things, after all this new Pair was his junior too! Carrying a small white blanket, he carefully climbed the table and slowly to not wake her up, he put the blanket over her. For a moment he feared that he might had wake her up, but after she exhaled a small breath still asleep, he sighed in relief quietly.</p><p>“Nyuu.”</p><p>Having done an incredible job he then proceeded to go to the window and sat there almost as if mounting guard, of course there was nothing to guard against but it was the principle of the matter, it was the gentlemanly thing to do in his opinion and he was a gentleman.</p><p>Not many people noticed, but the President was old and as many old people he immersed in his own memories from time to time. He remembered the time when he first founded this place with his beloved friend, he remembered how ecstatic they both were when their first junior, a lovely girl by the name of Anna, appeared in their lives and the bittersweet moment when she leaved them both for her love, he still recalled with total clarity the very moment Alicia came to their lives and how happy his dear friend had been that day, he remembered the moment his precious friend leaved to live a quieter life, that day he cried but he also said his thanks, so many thanks for he was so grateful to her and he had no idea how to convey his feeling but he was fairly sure his sweet friend knew from the start, he stood with Alicia as they both saw how Akari grew to become a splendid Undine unmatched except for a few and surpassed only by one in the current generation.</p><p>The President of the ARIA Company was old and like many old people who had been blessed in their lives he was thankful. He was blessed for having the privilege of watching over another generation of Undines; the girl was from Manhome like Akari before her and on the surface level they couldn’t be more different, but he knew… he saw it in her eyes, behind that pride, behind her apparent harshness was gentleness and nobility.</p><p>The white cat was old and like many old people was completely aware of his own mortality, he knew this would not last, but he was content with it for nothing was eternal, through this place their legacy will live on, a legacy of love. He invoked the name of his sire and prayed to be worthy of his fortune and more importantly he prayed for the happiness of the Undine that stood with him and still do.</p><p>“Nyuu…” said the cat softly, almost like a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The girl woke up to a tranquil scene, there was no noise except for the soothing voice of the city itself, outside the building there was no shade making the contrast between the interior and the exterior more striking. It seemed that the girl felt asleep once again and she chastised herself for it.</p><p>“Nyu, Nyu?” Asked the cat as he approached to her.</p><p>She didn’t really understand the cat like Akari yet, but she could deduce his intention by the tone of his voice.</p><p>“I sleep well President, thank you for asking” she said in her ever-formal tone.</p><p>The girl sighed in frustration, yesterday had been exhausting in her opinion but that was only the beginning and things would get substantially more difficult as time went on. Nevertheless, she would learn from this experience and grow stronger because of it.</p><p>Still, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t gained something because of the ordeal, the techniques, basic as they were, would be a great boon in her future as a Pair and as eventually as a Prima.</p><p>“Nyuu! Nyu, Nyuu!” declared the cat in good spirit.</p><p>The girl smiled and petted him.</p><p>“Miss Akari asked me to study and I lost enough time as it is with this little nap of mine” she said out loud to herself.</p><p>“Ny, Nyuu nyu, nyuu?” asked the cat quite excited.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m still learning to understand what you’re saying President” answered the girl in an apologetic tone.</p><p>Then the cat began to do funny exaggerated gestures trying to convey his message, it turned out he was quite talented in the art and sooner rather than later the girl could understand his meaning.</p><p>“You want to help me?”</p><p>“Nyuuu!”</p><p>The girl hesitated a little moment, while the President Aria was indeed a cat, he had demonstrated to be a quite intelligent creature and the fact of the matter is that he had been living in Aqua, and more specifically, in Neo-Venetia for way more time than he. She then shrugged deciding that she had nothing to lose.</p><p>“I would be grateful if you do that President Aria.”</p><p>“Nyuu! Nyu, nyu, nyu, Nyu! Nyu…”</p><p>It seemed that this would be more difficult than she thought. Not that she really minded, the weather was nice, and she felt well rested after her little nap.</p><p>As time went on they had decided that at this point the cat trying to convey information through gestures or in a verbal manner was an exercise of futility, for a moment the cat looked crestfallen but fortunately a solution was quickly found, the girl summoned several screens that contained different websites filled with information about Neo-Venetia and its history and lend some of them to the cat who made use of them by navigating and presenting useful facts to the girl who in turn took notes.</p><p> </p><p>Two lovely women sat on a bench, one of many that stood in the City of Water.</p><p>“So, how your new girl? Azusa says she has some ‘character’” asked a woman of medium length hair.</p><p>Fiery red strips adorned a pristine looking uniform, the history and tradition that radiated a noble aura could easily be felt for the woman who wore the clothes was the proud heir on a distinguished line of Undines, from mother to daughter and so on over the course of generations. And yet the glee and honesty in her voice was undeniable for the weight of history couldn’t make her in any shape of form arrogant, such was the strength of character of the Rozen Queen of Himeya.</p><p>The Aquamarine only sighed with a smile on her face.</p><p>“That’s a way to put it, but she’s a good girl and seems diligent and determined to give her all.”</p><p>“If you said so, of three of us you are the best judge of character after all.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I said so.”</p><p>They both laughed a little. Not even dreams could be all positives and thanks to archiving theirs the price they had to pay was to spend little time together unlike when they were simple Pairs and Singles. For that reason, what little time they had they cherished it deeply.</p><p>“I feel so insecure Aika… can I be a good teacher? When I was practicing to eventually be a Prima, I just knew that it would come in time and I trusted Alicia… but now that I have to actually guide someone else…” the Aquamarine exclaimed with worry.</p><p>A finger flick suddenly assaulted her forehead, it was a surprise attack!</p><p>“How silly can you be Akari? Of course, you can be a good teacher! didn’t you asked for advice to Grandma and Miss Alicia already?”</p><p>“But…” pitifully exclaimed the Aquamarine with tears forming in her eyes while tending her ‘grievous would’ with her hands.</p><p>The Rozen Queen sighed reminiscing the past with fond feelings, she turned to her friend and with bemusement she thought this was so out of character of her.</p><p>“You know? Miss Alicia probably felt this way too at some point” said the Rozen Queen as the Aquamarine watched her attentively “And Miss Akira, and Miss Athena… the three of them probably felt unsecure about what to do about us… I felt the same way when I took Azusa under my wing. Our little junior probably felt this way too. But we must have faith. Faith in ourselves, faith that they will grow as we grew, faith in the lessons that were given to us by our beloved teachers and more importantly, in our little apprentices themselves, that they will rise and even surpass us.”</p><p>They sat in serene contemplation as the song of the city surrounded them.</p><p>“Aika… embarrassing things are supposed to be my thing, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”</p><p>They both laughed truly.</p><p> </p><p>The sun still shined in all its glory for the day and as the heat was beginning to decline the Pair know as Yukino Yukinoshita decided to take small walk around the vicinity of the ARIA Company with a white cat at her side as a dependable escort. Even if it was just a short distance, she felt her pulse accelerate with a little bit of excitement.</p><p>“Hoh? Is that a new face what I’m seeing?” Asked an unknow woman, she had fiery red hair and was carrying a small container of food “Just to be sure, do you work in the ARIA Company?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. May I ask who you might be?” asked the girl in a rather polite and extremely formal tone so characteristic of her.</p><p>“I knew it! Oh, and don’t worry, I’m just one of Akari’s friends, trust me that woman has many of those, is she at home?”</p><p>“No, she out at the moment, do you have a message for her?”</p><p>“Nah, look, I’m rather busy myself, here, take this and eat it for dinner. Bye, bye new girl!” said the woman and leaved.</p><p>The girl returned somewhat puzzled by the experience but didn’t give it much of a thought. After she stored the food in the fridge she went outside once again.</p><p>“Oh! I haven’t seen that face before, do you work for Akari?” asked a kindly Old man.</p><p>“My, a new Pair? Akari must be happy” commented a woman that passed by.</p><p>“You’re from Manhome?! I think Akari is from there too! Tell me girl, how treating you our fair city?” asked a jovial Old woman.</p><p>This happened many times in a relatively short period of time and almost overwhelmed the girl. She exhaled in mental exhaustion as leaned in the fence.</p><p>“Yukino!”</p><p>She heard from a small distance and she could see her goal coming home.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Then you meet Mr. Anton too?” asked the Prima from her seat in the black canoe.</p><p>“I think so, I didn’t ask their names, but he matches the description.”</p><p>Both Undines chatted amicably as the older one instructed the younger, from time to time the older Undine would stand up and showed some technique or would correct the younger’s pose but overall, it was a rather enjoyable experience for both.</p><p>When they finally decided to return to their home the day was almost at its end and the wind becoming pleasantly cold, the Prima Undine decided to sing, she was no Siren but to hear an Undine sing was always a treat. Yukino decided to join and while her voice was a pretty thing it sounded somewhat rough compared to the veteran Aquamarine, nevertheless the Prima encouraged her without stopping singing forming small choir. When their little performance ended the white cat was ecstatic and could not stop clapping with a tremendous amount of happiness, so much that he felt to the ocean, both Undines quickly moved to rescue him and as soon as he was safe and sound they could not stop f themselves from laughing with their dear President.</p><p>Feeling a little bit mischievous the Prima ordered her junior to bring out some knives, forks and the food outside and soon both Undines found themselves dinning in the roof with setting sun as the prime show of the afternoon.</p><p>And with gold in the sky and good food and drinks on the surface the day ended.</p><p> </p><p>The girl dreamed.</p><p>In that dream she walked the streets of the City of Water with complete confidence as if she knew them like the palm of her hands.</p><p>In that dream she saw the stars and moons combine with the deep blue of the morning.</p><p>In that dream another person took her hand, together they walked towards eternity.</p><p> </p><p>The girl woke up at the sound of the sea, she felt as if she could take over the entire system.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The City of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The City of Water</h1><p>
  <em>ARIA by Kozue Amano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected by Wataru Watari.</em>
</p><h2>1</h2><p>It had been a couple of months since the girl known as Yukino Yukinoshita had arrived to the city of Neo-Venezia and over the course of that time she had slowly but surely accustomed to the rustic life of the city, she had developed a consistent routine over the course of that period. She would wake up, get dressed, eat her breakfast with her trusted instructor and boss, and then she would practice alone until the night.</p><p>Today was a little different though.</p><p>An imposing man with long hair and wild eyes was in front of her, he wore a suit of carbon black and his fearless smile made her take a step back, yet she would not be cowed, she took a single step ahead and without doubt or fear she metaphorically challenged the man in front of her.</p><p>“Good morning, welcome to the ARIA Company dear customer, how can we help you?” said the Pair eloquently.</p><p>“Hooh? So, you’re the new brat at the company?” the man asked almost dismissively with a gaze full of curiosity and amusement.</p><p>The girl didn’t exactly knew how to react, it was somewhat obvious for his comment that this particular client was a regular, normally Pair Undine didn’t interact with customers at all but ARIA was an exception to that unspoken rule among the Undine Companies of Neo-Venezia given that the company for all its prestige only had two employees in its pay-roll. Nevertheless, no matter how out of balance she was just thrown, being rude to a paying customer was out of the question; she knew that much.</p><p>“Yes, I am dear customer, while I’m not authorized yet to give guided tours, I can book a ride if that is what you wish.”</p><p>“… You have nice eyes right there, and you seem to have a more down to earth mind, how interesting. Please call your boss and run along little miss, grow ups have to talk.”</p><p>His comment was a punch in the gut for her personal pride and for the amused grin in the man’s face it seemed that he noticed, if that wasn’t enough, soon a loud laugher was coming from him as if he had found something incredibly funny.</p><p>“Pigtails really found something right here” he extended his hand and ruffled her hair without care for personal boundaries “you have a bright future girl, mark my words.”</p><p>The girl was still annoyed at the man, but she called the Prima Undine and went to her daily practice. Sooner or later she would have her revenge at the imprudent man.</p><p> </p><p>From the outside you could see two people sharing a cup of tea, the aroma was deeply enjoyable, and the atmosphere was somewhat nostalgic, one could taste the scent of the past, of warm snow days, of cool summer middays and as time went, the couple of friends drank of their cups with delight.</p><p>“She’s not really anything like the two of you Pigtails, are you sure you can handle her?” asked the Senior Salamander know as Akatsuki Izumo, a rising and respected member of one of the most vital professions not only in Neo-Venezia but in the whole Aqua.</p><p>“You know that I’m not Pigtails, and I was a little insecure when she just came here but now, I’m more confident in myself.”</p><p>“That’s nice to hear, but that girl really reminds me of someone, but I can’t tell who…”</p><p>The Aquamarine giggled a little at the Salamander express such notion.</p><p>“Hoh, so I’m not alone, tell me Pigtails.”</p><p>“Nope, that for you to guess if you’re so curious. Ah! But I just had an incredible idea…” said in a somewhat mischievous tone.</p><p>“How rare, is this Akari planning a joke? Truly I’m a terrible influence on this lone Undine if it has come to this…”</p><p>“Oh you! Just promise me that you will not take things too far, my Pair is a delicate girl after all. And I’m not alone anymore.”</p><p>The duo continued drinking their tea and occasionally eating some of the cookies that were present. They spoke of the recent times, of good experiences and joked with happiness, after all the Salamander had a mystery to uncover and the Undine a junior to prank.</p><p>The Salamander was right, he had been a terrible influence on the once pure hearted Aquamarine.</p><p> </p><p>The Pair Undine dutifully trained with her rowing over the course of the time she had been on Neo-Venezia, from sun to sun five days a week and some of her free time of her own free will, sometimes under the watch of the Aquamarine herself but most of the time alone.</p><p>It was getting boring if she was honest with herself, of course boring or not was irrelevant for endless repetition was the shortest way to mastery, but boredom was still boredom and she craved for something else to do in her path to become a Prima, she was even considering voicing her concern to Miss Akari but she decided to wait a couple of weeks more to further polish her technique, it would be incredibly presumptuous to ask for more advanced instruction with mediocre skills after all.</p><p>And so she rowed in her little playground that was the vicinity of the ARIA Company, people greeted her and she bowed politely in kind, she wasn’t what someone would call an introvert but she was a private individual and the people did noticed; it was a funny thing that the apprentice of the outgoing Aquamarine to be such reserved person but given that she was polite nobody gave it much of a thought.</p><p>“Nyu, nyu!” exclaimed the white cat on board, as if encouraging her.</p><p>Almost every time she practiced the President went alongside her, from cheering for her to remind her to take breaks he gave his all to help her in any manner he could, his presence was a relaxing one too. Truly cats were an exceptional species, nothing existed that could shake that certainty from the girl known as Yukino Yukinoshita.</p><p>“Nyuu?” exclaimed the white cat as he turned to the ARIA Company’s building with curiosity.</p><p>The Aquamarine waved her arm animatedly as if to call them, her smile was bright as the sun above. The girl then decided to go to her instructor.</p><p> </p><p>The man with the infuriating grin was alongside her boss, she had noticed this as she anchored her canoe in the Company’s Palina; however she had an unusual ‘cheer’ to her smile that she couldn’t quite place on, granted she had yet to know more about her instructor but still was a curious thing to her.</p><p>“Yukino, I need you to do me a favor, could you please give Akatsuki a ride, don’t worry, he will guide you and President Aria can show the road back.”</p><p>The girl blinked once, then twice.</p><p>And suddenly she was incredibly nervous for she was but a simple Pair. Not that she would ever admit this even to herself, the only thing she could do was to gather all her confidence.</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Great, I need to do some chores myself, I’ll see you later Yukino.” And with a hug and a pat on the girl’s head she leaved in her white canoe.</p><p>And so, the unlikely pair of Salamander and apprentice Undine remained.</p><p> </p><p>The man yawned as if he was incredibly bored as he leaned back in his seat, the white cat seemed content with siting in his lap in turn.</p><p>“You know? Not even Pigtails was this boring when she was learning under Alicia.”</p><p>That had stunk as if an arrow landed on her back. This man was incredibly infuriating, so the proud girl decided in her heart…</p><p>“I must inform you that I didn’t ask for your opinion Mister.” Said the girl coldly.</p><p>“Oi, Oi, Undines are not supposed to give lip to their customers.”</p><p>“Customers are those who pay good money, this is merely a favor, you should grateful to Miss Akari.”</p><p>A deep laughter suddenly exploded attracting the attention of almost everyone around them leaving the girl with crimson in her cheeks as everybody watched them like some sort of attraction. Such troublesome man.</p><p>“You have a bite right there, girl! Pigtails would have never talked back like you did.”</p><p>His words weren’t exactly kind but there was warm feeling in them that she couldn’t explain. Why people had to be so complicated?</p><p>“Tell me girl, do you like rowing?”</p><p>The girl blinked.</p><p>“Not particularly.”</p><p>And this time the man blinked.</p><p>“Well if you don’t like rowing, the why you became an Undine? And it’s not like you’re a people’s person, even I can see that.”</p><p>“How rude. And for your information I don’t hate rowing in the least and I’m fine with people, otherwise I wouldn’t be here enduring your presence.”</p><p>The man snorted a little, what a cheeky brat.</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question girl.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that is of your business.”</p><p>“Oh! C’mon girl, don’t be like that, tell you what, if you tell me I will reveal the Incredible Saga of why I decided to become a Salamander so you…”</p><p>“Not interested.” Interrupted the girl watching at the sidelines.</p><p>Now it was the man turn to flinch. It was a critical hit for the audience was laughing in amusement.</p><p>“Nyuu, nyu, nyu” the white cat, ever the gentleman, tried to play peacemaker.</p><p>Sadly, the feline was having little success in that endeavor given for the challenging looks the two stubborn individuals were giving to each other, almost as if little sparks of electricity went from one to another.</p><p>Then, in an act that surprised the girl the man closed his eyes and sighed, conceding the victory of their little eye contest; such action throwed the girl out of balance a little bit for she got the impression that this man was arrogant and childish enough to continue their little spat and that had been true a long time ago, but as he advanced in his path he learned many things and with age, even if he was still young, came wisdom.</p><p>He told the girl to which direction she had to go, and told her of many traditional establishments that only a local could know, not exactly the kind that would be fancy enough for the various tourist but to her to use in her apprenticeship. All of this with a gentle voice, out of character from the willful man she had met before.</p><p>“So, what do you think of your first experience with a client?” said the Salamander with humor in his voice.</p><p>“My… what?”</p><p>“Ha! You confused? You’re not as reserved as you think you are… granted Pigtails has a gift for these things, but still…”</p><p>“She knew? How? I was waiting…”</p><p>She didn’t know what to think, was this some sort of attempt to “humble” her? To show her how far she was from her goal?</p><p>“She wanted you to have fun.” Said the man with a grin.</p><p>And the girl blinked for the nth time once again, the woman known as Akari Mizunashi was an entire enigma to her and she found herself often in her palm the entire time.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s how it is!” exclaimed the man as he laughed loudly only to end shaking his head.</p><p>The girl resigned herself to be confused for the entire day.</p><p>But still, she had to clarify at least something.</p><p>“What do you by ‘fun’?” asked the girl.</p><p>“I mean that, you seem to be a girl that charges ahead and takes things seriously and that’s good, very good. But you need to relax. That’s why I think she send you with me, trust me girl, if you can’t handle me you can’t handle real clients, but don’t worry, you’ll get there.” Then he stood up alarming the girl a little, and then with the skill of someone who lived among water and boats from his entire life he put his feet on the street “C’mon girl, let’s eat! I’ll pay so don’t worry.” Said the man with an enormous grin.</p><p>The rest of the travel was constantly interrupted by different stops in other restaurants, candy shops that caught the attention of the white cat, patisseries and gift shops. At some point her worries faded and she started to enjoy the trip. Not that she would say such thing out loud.</p><p>Her first client as an Undine. A little prank from the Aquamarine.</p><p> </p><p>As the night sky came closer and the city of water illuminated itself with thousands of lamps, both the cat and the girl returned home for the day and as they came closer they could spot a gentle woman waving to them in joy for their safe return. With a little bit of more confidence than usual, the girl anchored her trusted boat and walked behind the ecstatic white cat as he rushed to meet the Aquamarine of Neo-Venezia.</p><p>“Welcome home Yukino!”</p><p>“I’m home Miss Akari.”</p><p>The night was a little chilly that night yet the home of the three individuals could only feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>“So, did Akatsuki gave too much troubles?” asked the Prima as she washed the dished diligently and the Pair cleaned the table.</p><p>“… not many.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that! He was my first customer too, you know?”</p><p>The pair tilted her head, not too sure how to react to that information.</p><p>“I know that a Pair shouldn’t take customers, but you had been so diligent so I figured that a little ‘taste’ of the things to come wouldn’t be bad” the Prima continued “good work should be rewarded with opportunities and prizes, which reminds me…”</p><p>The Aquamarine left the sink and dried her hands and rushed slightly to the fridge and to the Pair’s surprise she took something from it, it was a little thing, an Ice-Cream… the same flavor she tasted when she just recently arrived to Aqua itself.</p><p>“Congratulations Yukino, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here!”</p><p>“Nyuu, nyuu! Nyu! Nyu!” joined the white cat clearly as happy as the Prima.</p><p>Although the girl wasn’t the most expressive person in the system she couldn’t help but smile at the gesture from her two coworkers, the Prima Undine always tried her best to make the girl as comfortable as possible while training her diligently, something the girl greatly appreciated even if she didn’t showed it most of the time.</p><p>“So…” goaded the woman with childlike curiosity.</p><p>“Nuy, nyu…” joined the white cat with cheer.</p><p>“So?” asked the girl genuinely confused.</p><p>“How was your first guided tour as an Undine Yukino?”</p><p>The girl blinked and recalled the events of the day… while she was sure she wouldn’t remember the events with fondness the day hadn’t been a complete lose of time and she acquired valuable experience that not many Pairs had the opportunity of go through.</p><p>But still...</p><p>“I don’t think I have anything polite to say about the evening Miss Akari, so I won’t” said the girl with conviction.</p><p>The Prima could only giggle and pat her head, then both Undines continued with their little routine while chatting about other topics.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was ready to sleep for the night having changed her clothes early, but having no desire to sleep yet she entertained herself by studying further the history of Neo-Venezia, the city was young compared to the Old Venezia back on Manhome but it carried most of it’s ancient traditions, she had yet to truly experience them but deep down she was exited at the prospect and could hardly wait but the childish part of her would refuse to even acknowledge these feelings of her, preferring to remain as stoic as possible. Nevertheless, the future would eventually come, and she would be ready.</p><p>Reading through her screen the girl compared what the words on the different books and articles said with what she had been living and couldn’t help but feel a subtle disconnect, this was something to be expected since there was a clear distinction to experience something and just read about it, but she didn’t thought it would be this palpable. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.</p><p>Outside there was a mirror of stars, countless lights in the sky and on the surface. One million of diamonds for the taking bathing the City of Water.</p><p>She opened her eyes and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>Under the cloth of the night, illuminated only by the luminous virtual keyboard and floating screen a young woman planned her dastardly assault, it was a perfect plan and she was bound to succeed no matter what.</p><p>“Prepare yourself Yukinon! Your secrets will be mine!” said the mysterious girl as she laughed villainously.</p><p>“Azusa! It’s time to sleep!” said an older woman.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry Miss Aika!” she said immediately.</p><p>Alas, the girl known as Azusa B. McLaren was too much of a good girl to be a ‘good’ villain.</p><p> </p><h2>2</h2><p>The girl known Yukino Yukinoshita was currently practicing her rowing in her always reliable canoe, as the weeks went by it had become a routine for her, little by little her dexterity and stamina improved, she had yet to archive the skills of even a Single but the improvement was apparent, specialty compared to the level of skill she had when she just arrived to Aqua.</p><p>This day the white cat that served as President of the ARIA Company was absent, having decided to keep company to the Aquamarine, that said it wasn’t as if the girl couldn’t concentrate without his  constant presence and cheering even if the Pair truly appreciated it.</p><p>Today was a partially cloudy day, the sun partially showing itself like a shower of light over the urban landscape, spaceships and sky bikes soared the firmament and with the winds as mighty currents it was as if a second ocean was born; the girl breathed deeply and let herself smile in relaxation, today she was decided to enjoy the day.</p><p>“Ooi! Yukinon!” called the girl known as Azusa B. McLaren at the top of her lungs.</p><p>The disciple of the Rozen Queen showed a bright smile and a determined gaze, following her was the pupil of the Orange Princess with a more reserved demeanor instead but equally in good humors.</p><p>With the arrival of these two individuals something was sure, while Yukino didn’t disliked them she knew that wasn’t going to enjoy the day.</p><p>All she could do was sigh in defeat and braze herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yahallo Yukinon” said Anya Dostoyevskaya in a modest but quite cheerful tone.</p><p>“Good day Miss Dostoyevskaya, Miss McLaren, how do you do?” answered the Pair politely with a respectful bow.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so formal Yukinon, just call me Azusa!”</p><p>“Same here, Anya is fine”</p><p>“Yeah, in fact, didn’t we discuss this already?”</p><p>As she looked upon her seniors, she decided she didn’t lose anything complying with their wishes, so she did.</p><p>“Very well, then Miss Anya, Miss Azusa, what can I do for you?” asked the Pair politely.</p><p>“Fufufu… It’s good that you ask that Yukinon, you see? Today is the day that your secrets will be mine! I challenge you to a duel!” exclaimed Azusa valiantly.</p><p>It was a sad case for the girl from the Himeya Company that her brave challenge was meet with silence and the total absence of the challenged party; sensing the foolishness the Pair just rowed away, following her usual route as more usual matters filled her thoughts, like what she was going to cook tonight, speaking of cooking, she need to buy groceries soon enough so she needed to speak with Miss Akari about the budged, the woman completely trusted the girl but Yukino was a very formal and honest individual so her personal pride and ethics demanded that a proper report should be given before and after the transaction.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t leave just like that! I’m challenging you!” exclaimed the Himeya Undine with unshed tears.</p><p>The girl from the Orange Planet Company could only giggle good naturedly at the sight while the Pair could only sigh while looking at them somewhat annoyed. ‘How persistent’ she thought.</p><p>“And I’m not interested” exclaimed Yukino with an even voice.</p><p>“Guh! I wasn’t expecting this…” said Azusa as her plans crumbled before her.</p><p>“Well, if that is all then I’ll be leaving you, please have a good day.”</p><p>“Then a what about a deal?” inserted the girl from Orange Planet “if you agree to play…”</p><p>“I’m not playing! This is a serious challenge!” exclaimed quite heatedly Azusa, sad she was mostly ignored.</p><p>“With Dear Azusa here then we could help you to train, we are Singles after all, trust me, it’s always better to train with someone else, our own mentors encourage group training themselves after all.”</p><p>“That idea does have merit. Very well, please tell me more about these ‘Challenge’ Miss Anya.”</p><p>“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” complained the girl from Himeya.</p><p>And so, the competition began with a sigh, a giggle and a shout. Unknowingly the three girls would continue a tradition of friendship and support that slowly but surely help the three of them to reach their dreams.</p><p>It will be long way in the future, that the Woman known as Yukino Yukinoshita would reminiscence this time and smile from the bottom of her hearth.</p><p>“So, about this challenge…” inquired the Pair while looking and the Himeya Undine.</p><p>“Well, it’s easy, let’s race Yukinon, the loser would spill their secrets to the victor!”</p><p>“Do you realize that as a Pair I’m in severe disadvantage? Are you perhaps a bully?”</p><p>“What?! No! I just… guh, I didn’t think about that” exclaimed Azusa as if she suffered a severe defeat.</p><p>Yes, the Yukino of the future would remember this moment quite fondly, nevertheless the Yukino of the present could only disagree and wonder what evil she had committed in a previous life to be bothered in this manner.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls having opted out of the idea of a competition between the Single and the Pair rowed through the canals of Neo-Venezia, with the difference of skill being still quite apparent after all, they decided that a break was in order that were to a nearby restaurant to eat.</p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t think about that” exclaimed Azusa with sadness.</p><p>“There, there Azusa, everyone has bad luck from time to time” said Anya to console her friend.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to ‘uncover my secrets’ Miss Azusa?” asked Yukino with curiosity.</p><p>After all this whole fiasco concerned her.</p><p>“Mmm? Well, no reason really, I just remembered our last meeting and wanted to play.”</p><p>“Is Himeya truly this lax?” wondered Yukino aloud.</p><p>“I take offence to that, you know. Miss Aika is really, really strict, and Miss Akira is no better, they’re real drill sergeants!”</p><p>“I can confirm that” agreed Anya with a fearful shudder.</p><p>“I’m quite impressed, those are two big names in our industry” exclaimed Yukino “are you perhaps some sort of prodigy?”</p><p>“Not really, I mean, I’m not bad and I really want to be an Undine but I don’t think I’m some prodigy, I think a more fitting person to be called prodigy would be our friend Anya here” answered Azusa with honesty.</p><p>“I really don’t think I can be called that, not specially when the youngest Prima is working in the same company as I.”</p><p>“That’s Alice Carroll if I’m not mistaken, right?” inserted Yukino to the conversation.</p><p>“Yes, she’s really something else, if I’m allowed to be biased, I think only Miss Akira can really compete with her at this point. I really admire her, I’m so glad to be her apprentice” said Anya with dreamy eyes at the end.</p><p>“I’m gonna tattle to Miss Aika, ya know?” taunted Azusa with a grin on her face.</p><p>The girl from Orange Planet could only flinch slightly at the threat, her smile only faltering a little.</p><p>“That’s strange, why would Miss Anya be concerned about what Miss Aika would say?” inquired Yukino, then with a little hint of worry she wondered “Is she perhaps a petty person that would abuse her position and influence?”</p><p>“No way! Miss Aika is a very fair individual, if a little scary when she’s mad at you, but she does train us from time to time.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware that there was some sort of interchange program between the companies.”</p><p>“Well, there’s none, but Miss Alice and Miss Aika are both friends and since Anya here learns under Miss Alice then she joins me, Miss Alice even teach us from time to time, it’s fun.”</p><p>That was quite the revelation to the girl from Manhome, to learn from three other accomplished Undines would be an incredible boon, she wondered if they were open to coach her too, she decided to ask if it was possible for her to join as she wouldn’t lose anything for just inquiring; even she got rejected she was already learning under Miss Akari so she could only gain.</p><p>“Yukinon, you should join us too” said Anya interrupting Yukino’s musings.</p><p>“Yeah! Miss Akari even couched us sometimes so I don’t think our teachers would object to return the favor.” Agreed Azusa.</p><p>“This is quite the networking, are we not breaking any rule?” asked Yukino.</p><p>“I doubt it, is not like we’re cheating or something, Azusa and I earned our status as Singles fair and square” answered Anya in a very relaxed manner.</p><p>“Oh! It’s the Brat Squad!” exclaimed a very familiar and very masculine voice.</p><p>Full of confidence the man with raven hair approached with his characteristic grin, but this time around another individual was also present, more muscular and a little bit taller the man behind him wore more humble bearing but a more pronounced smile, but unlike the arrogant Salamander his smile was full of cheer and innocence.</p><p>“Oh! It’s the girls! What are you doing?!” asked the Sylphid.</p><p>“It’s Woody and the Old Guy! Come here!”</p><p>“Hi there Mr. Woody, hi there Mr. Old Guy.”</p><p>Greeted back Azusa and Anya respectively, both girls quite happy of meeting the older men.</p><p>The Salamander for his part ruffled Yukino’s hair earning a scathing gaze from the girl, which the older fearlessly ignored while laughing.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a new girl! And she works in the ARIA Company?! Great! My name is Woody, you can call me Woody! I work as a Sylphid so if you need a package to be delivered you just call me!”</p><p>The man reminded Yukino of the Aquamarine a little, both exuded an aura of gentleness; somehow the girl got the impression that the man was perfect for his chosen trade. Like many other jobs Sylphids were a particularity of Aqua, in a time where drones would be the perfect choice the people of the Water Planet had chosen to adopt a more people to people approach, not to say drones weren’t used, specially when travel of goods between human population centers were involved, but delivery in the cities themselves were bursting with these people that adored the skies.</p><p>Sylphids, Gnomes, Salamanders and Undines. What a magical place this world was.</p><p>“My name is Yukino Yukinoshita. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Woody, I hope we get along.”</p><p>Yukino decided that she liked this gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed the banter grew louder and louder, not to the point of being reprimanded, but still quite noticeable. It was a new experience for the girl from Manhome as she had never experienced this type of atmosphere herself before.</p><p>She noticed that the Sylphid was a quite clumsy individual, but his heart-warming nature made easy to see pass that little detail and appreciate him, the Pair wondered why such gentle person would hang out with the rude Salamander. Nevertheless, it wasn’t her business, so she decided to keep that opinion to herself.</p><p>All things considered the Pair didn’t participated all that much in the conversation herself, that’s not to say she didn’t participated at all, she might not be the most social person out there but unless other people showed hostility to her first she wasn’t against human interaction, and surrounded  by such friend atmosphere she could make little conversations here and there during the improvised gathering.</p><p>“Oh! So, you’re from Manhome too? That’s incredible! Akari is from there too, she must be happy to work with someone coming from the same place she did!” exclaimed the Sylphid.</p><p>“I don’t think is all that relevant Mr. Woody but I’m happy that you think that way.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure, how it was your home in Manhome?”</p><p>“It wasn’t anything particularly extraordinary, although I must admit it was above average since my mother’s family own a company and my father is a local politician.”</p><p>“Oi! You never answered my questions, that’s unfair Yukinon!” said Azusa with a little pout in her face.</p><p>“Bad” scolded Anya gently “You mustn’t interrupt other people.”</p><p>“Oh… Uh, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…”</p><p>“It’s alright Woody, the brat here just likes to pick fights with other people” answered the Salamander with a cocky grin.</p><p>The Pair just looked at him with anger in her face; had he been a boy her age she certainly would had intimidated him sadly the Salamander was a grown up kid with too much confidence for his own good so he instead amused himself teasing the girl from Manhome. Teasing the Aquamarine was certainly still more fun, but her apprentice was a satisfying third or second in his opinion.</p><p>A small screen that showed the hour popped up suddenly almost in front of the Salamander, to which he sighed with tired expression.</p><p>“C’mon Woody, time to get moving.”</p><p>“Time already? Oh well.”</p><p>Soon enough the two men and the three girls said goodbye to each other, and the two groups went in different directions, with the girls going back to their canoes and continued their daily practice.</p><p> </p><p>The girls continued with the conversation, this time the girl from Orange Planet noticed that the Pair was less reserved when the Himeya Single asked her questions, remembering their last reunion she couldn’t help that the Pair had a quite cute childish side.</p><p>“Oh! So now Ice-Cream is your favorite?” asked Azusa with good natured curiosity.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but I do admit my fondness for the dessert has grown considerably since I came to Aqua.”</p><p>Certainly, Anya could help but smile at the scene.</p><p>Sadly, no matter how fun the day was turning out to be, the time keep passing and before the three girls could really notice the light was dwindling.</p><p>Azusa was the first to really notice this and her demeanor turned slightly nervous, the Pair noticed this and wondered about the reason about this change but keep her questions to herself. The Single from Orange Planet on the hand knew the reason and decided to intervene.</p><p>“Azusa, if you don’t ask your question you will never get your answer.”</p><p>“I… I know!” the Single took a deep breath to regain her valor “Hey Yukinon, would you like to join us in our practice group?”</p><p>This took the Pair a little by surprise if she was honest.</p><p>“I don’t mind joining you, but wouldn’t I just be in your way? I’m just a Pair yet and while I’m confident that I will get better with time I still lack many skills you obviously already have.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that, we can help you so there’s no problem in that aspect!”</p><p>It was certainly a tempting offer but Yukino was still unsure, she wasn’t that naïve and a cynical part of her mind recognized that the girl could just be after keeping her training sessions with the Aquamarine, something the Pair couldn’t hold against the Single since they were talking about the professional careers and ensuring every advantage in that path was something every rational person would do. That said both Singles didn’t seem to be thinking of that, at least not as a principal motivator.</p><p>At the end, it was an offer too good to let it pass, the Singles in front of her were the apprentices of some of the most successful Undines today so they were bound to be either talented or hard working, with a very real possibility of being both.</p><p>“If you don’t mind keeping with my inexperience, I would love to join your group.”</p><p>“Yes! Trust me Yukinon, you will not regret this!”</p><p>Azusa quickly jumped canoes and hugged Yukino, the latter clearly uncomfortable but limiting herself to fly her arms and ask to be released, Anya for her part just clapped while showing a great big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yukinoshita Yukino in the future would certainly remember this and laugh softly.</p><p> </p><h2>3</h2><p>Today was a very particular day, at least in the eyes of the Pair known as Yukino Yukinoshita, for today instead of rowing her canoe as a form of practice, she was instead in the passenger seat of a pearl white canoe that was helmed by the Undine known as the Aquamarine, no other than Akari Mizunashi, the reason for this little change was fairly simple.</p><p>As the clouds passed over the ever-blue sea, Yukino remembered the day before.</p><p> </p><p>After eating dinner both women and cat were enjoying the tranquility of the early night while drinking tea in comfortable silence, the dinner had been a fairly typical affair as usual with either of them cooking, with Akari being the chef today, as time went by, one could feel the warm atmosphere coming from the build which three souls called it home.</p><p>The last week had been a bit hectic with Yukino joining both Azusa and Anya in their daily practice, as predicted it has been a bit of a challenge for the Pair but it wasn’t something impossible, with determination and her natural talent the girl from Manhome well on her way to catch her seniors at least in the physical aspect, she was still lacking in her technique and knowledge of the city compared to them but that was completely expected, and with her joining them she was bound to catch them too.</p><p>The Prima Undine for her part had been ecstatic at the idea of the three apprentices training together, for quite time the older Undine had lamented secretly that Yukino was the only apprentice at the ARIA Company so when Yukino asked if it was alright for her to join the Singles she happily gave her permission, it seemed like their little tradition would endure one more generation, the President  for his part exploded with joy jumping in absolute cheer around the younger Undine.</p><p>Finally, the silence that permeated the room was broken by the Prima Undine.</p><p>“I almost forgot! Yukino, do you have plans tomorrow?”</p><p>“Not really, just regular practice, if you need my help for something I can always text Azusa and Anya and tell them to practice without me?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great! Would you like to come with me tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s a secret” said the Prima Undine with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The waves were calm enough and it was a testament to the Undine’s skill that even in the wild waters of the Ocean the boat was stable enough for the girl to enjoy the travel, the cat for his part was content in her lap singing a happy song as they traveled, soon they saw a small and modest port where they could land.</p><p>The port was almost naturally rustic in nature, a small cabin for people to rest and inside there was a pair of interesting vending machines, one that sold the classic drinks and instant food but it was made peculiar by its companion, for the second sold fishing products like bait and  simple fishing rods. There was a small road paved with moderately large rocks and a small canal at the side for when the rain fell.</p><p>After leaving their boat the Undines and their feline companion entered the island with a lunch basked in the younger Undine’s hands, the place was filled with great trees but no so densely packed as to form a forest and in the large plains one could see the occasional farm, it was a place almost untouched by the hand of man. As the group advanced with the valiant white cat at the vanguard, the girl couldn’t help but feel as the gentle breeze caressed her skin and made the tall grass dance at its whims.</p><p>“It is certainly a magical place, don’t you think?” asked the older Undine.</p><p>“I don’t believe in magic, but it is certainly an apt description, yes.”</p><p>“Nyuu, nyu.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me Yukino, you will end up believing, there’s simply too much beauty to explain otherwise. Miracles and magic are what this planet is made of.”</p><p>For her part the girl just smiled a little, for it wasn’t in her personality to be a particularly expressive individual.</p><p>“I can refute such claim easily, but I have no desire to do so I will take your word Miss Akari.”</p><p>And with this both women laughed demurely. The older Undine took the cat and hugged him lightly and the pair advanced once more, the three individuals simply content to breath the refreshing air and to be under such comfortable sun. Suddenly there was a happy song singed by a woman and a cat, it had no lyrics, but the girl could understand the meaning, it had no deeper revelation, it was just a happy song sang by two happy persons. She smiled and joined them, but her voice was too small to be heard by anyone but herself.</p><p>The tall grass varied in height but too wildly, for such scarcely populated area the vegetation was considerably tamed, still as they advanced the grass grew shorter and shorter and the paved road eventually became a dirt road which lead to the top of a hill, it was tall but it hadn’t a great inclination, only growing taller gradually; at the top of the hill there was two great trees that gave plenty of shade to escape the heat in sunny days and also there was a large bench carved out of a tree trunk.</p><p>The older woman released the white cat who immediately ran towards the trees with happy jumps and calls.</p><p>“Nyuu! Nyuu! Mnyuuu!” the cat said.</p><p>“Come on Yukino, let’s eat.” Said the Aquamarine with a great smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes Miss Akari.”</p><p> </p><p>The affair of putting the blanked was something simple enough so the Undines leaved it to the cat who was enthusiastic about his given role, for their part they resolved to get out the food and drinks the older Undine has prepared the previous night, the food was something simple, various sandwiches made of ham and some vegetables for the most part and some made of strawberry jam as dessert, for drinks green tea was the perfect solution, a beverage both women greatly enjoyed and for the resident cat they remembered to bring milk to the white feline’s delight.</p><p>Once all the food and drinks were outside the three proceeded to sit on the blanked and under the gentle shade and started eating.</p><p>“So, what can you tell me about your practice sessions with Azusa and Anya? Do you enjoy them?” asked the Aquamarine with genuine curiosity.</p><p>“That is a difficult question for me, I certainly don’t hate them… and one can’t argue against their effectiveness. If I had to choose, I would say yes since there is way too many advantages.”</p><p>The older Undine giggles a little in a good-natured way.</p><p>“That sounds like you Yukino; but I’m glad to hear that, both Anya and Azusa are really good girls, I even coached them a little, did you know that?”</p><p>“Yes, they told me that. I find it peculiar, aren’t we technically rival Companies? Is it alright to practice this way?”</p><p>“Mmmn, I never thought about it to be honest…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“But rest assured, I never heard any complaints from either the higher-ups from the other Companies or from the Gondola Association itself, but if it makes you feel any better, I can always ask Miss Alicia.”</p><p>“Please don’t bother for me, I trust your judgement… Miss Alicia, you learned under her, right Miss Akari? How was she as an instructor?”</p><p>“Mmmn, that’s a peculiar question… Miss Alicia… was gentle as snow… her instructions were a little bit sporadic but always on time, she let me advance at my own rhythm. Like snow always falls so gently, so little by little but end up covering everything, so little by little I became a Prima. To be honest I don’t think I can measure to her as an Instructor.”</p><p>“No, you are a really competent teacher Miss Akari, I’m really satisfied with your instructions and I plan to be an excellent Prima like you.”</p><p>“Thank you Yukino, I’m glad to hear that!” then she drank a little bit from her tea “and what about the girls themselves, do you enjoy their company?”</p><p>“Mnnn, all things considered I would say yes” said the young Undine as she put a finger in her chin “they’re hard working individuals, completely dedicated to become Primas themselves and while their antics can be annoying I can’t complain about their work ethic so they’re very easy to tolerate.”</p><p>“I can see it; Azusa likes to play around, and Anya likes to follow her even when she’s a little more reserved.”</p><p>As they enjoyed their meal the day went by, at some point the cat even managed to get the younger Undine to play catch with him while the Prima cheered for both of them from the sidelines, it had been indeed an idyllic picnic.</p><p> </p><p>Both Undines sat in the bench beneath the shade as they drank a cup of tea each, the cat rested in the bench too middle of both women taking a nap. The sun had become gold at some point with its waning light as threads of molten metal.</p><p>‘How can the same scene be so different every time?’ thought the girl from Manhome.</p><p>“I think it’s time to return home, don’t you think?” asked the Aquamarine.</p><p>“Yes, lets” agreed the younger Undine.</p><p>Having agreed in a course of action, both women began to put away the blanked the little garbage they generated, the younger girl woke up the cat with gentleness and the feline stretched up so he could help too.</p><p>Even though they walked the same path the scene was almost completely different, a solemn atmosphere among the tall grass and various threes descended and it took the younger girl breath away, like fire the light surrounded everything and like fire everything moved in erratic movements. Mornings made of liquid water and sunsets made of molten light. Maybe magic was more real that she had assumed, so thought the girl from Manhome.</p><p>“Come on Yukino” suddenly the Aquamarine broke the spell that keep her in place.</p><p>In the middle of an ocean of fire made of grass, threes and summer wind, the girl walked back home.</p><p>The ocean made itself apparent in no time, majestic and imposing, in a slowly manner it seemed to swallow the sun beneath the waves.</p><p>“Nyu, nyu” commented the cat as he boarded the canoe with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yes, in was an incredible day President Aria” agreed the Aquamarine completely.</p><p>“Miss Akari, could you please let me row a little, I want to try my luck.”</p><p>“Of course, don’t hesitate to ask for help if it is too much.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>The difference in skill became almost immediately apparent, the movements were more erratic, and the speed was somehow lesser, but nevertheless the girl went on all the way to their home.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a shower both Undines took a light dinner and decided to go to bed early, exhausted but completely satisfied with themselves. The cat like most nights spend went to the older Undine’s room.</p><p>As the moonlight entered through her window a small screen made itself apparent.</p><p>«How was it? » said the message that had Anya as the remitter.</p><p>Yukino smiled a little. It had been a quite enjoyable experience as she really liked the time she and her instructor spend together.</p><p>«How was what? » responded in text.</p><p>«Mean! You know what I’m talking about, Miss Alice told me, now spill or face the Siberian Winters! »</p><p>«Do you even know where Siberia is? »</p><p>«It’s in Manhome, right? »</p><p>«Oh! Interrogating our suspect already? Good job officer Dostoyevskaya! » read the message from Azusa as she joined the conversation.</p><p>«Our suspect is being difficult officer McLaren! I request reinforcements. »</p><p>«Right away officer Dostoyevskaya! »</p><p>The girl sighed. She didn’t expend all night, but she did expend a good time chatting with her… friends… about her day.</p><p> </p><h2>4</h2><p>This was a peculiar day for Yukino. For Aqua Alta had arrived.</p><p>You see, she had expected this phenomenon to have itself be present sooner or later, but it was bothersome to her nevertheless, so once her daily duties in her home were done and after she ate her breakfast, she just climbed to her room and disposed herself to read the rest of the day. She loved the City of Water dearly, she could tell that much after the time she had expend here, but it seemed that even Paradise wasn’t perfect. Truly a shame she thought with a sight as she invoked a little screen and started to read a novel.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua Alta was always a happy event for Akari Mizunashi, not only it provided a respite from the busy days of work but also transformed the entire city in a magical place, full of mirrors and miracles. She was currently drinking a tea with her friend, the President Aria, and bemusedly watched towards her young apprentice room, she giggled a little about how cute she looked when she was told that there was no need for her to practice today and a small pout, almost imperceptible, formed in her face, not that she was going to mention that aloud for the girl had a pride and she didn’t want to hurt it over something so inconsequential.</p><p>Her apprentice… she wondered about what kind of Prima she would make in the future, sometimes in her free time she even entertained herself think in what kind of tittle she would give to her student when the time came, the mere thought of it made her giddy. She was such an honest individual, so hard working and focused, she reminded her a little of Aika but where the woman was open and expressive the girl was aloof and reserved; how can people be so similar yet so different? Truly life was filled to the brim with mysteries.</p><p>“Do you want more tea President Aria?”</p><p>“Nyu, nyu.”</p><p>And with a smile she stood up and went to the kitchen, there was still a little tea but not enough for both, so she reached for the tea and started to prepare more in quite the happy mood. Soon the tea was ready and returned to the table where the feline was patiently waiting for his drink.</p><p>And so, she started to chat with the white cat as always. Thinking about the future was fun, but there was nothing like the present.</p><p> </p><p>As the time went by, she thought about starting to cook lunch for the day, she was no chef but daily practice had gave her a knack for homemade cooking to the point where her friends praised her greatly, something that gave her greats amounts of happiness.</p><p>She took her utensils and her ingredients; butternut squash, salt, black pepper, olive oil, sage leaves, onions and the rest for today she was going to cook risotto. She peeled and cut the butternut squash like many times before while her feline companion chopped with great care the onions, celery and carrots. With team effort she was going to enjoy cooking today.</p><p> </p><p>There was an scene of calm beauty in the young girl’s room, she is sitting in her bed with a screen in front of her, but her eyes are closed, strings of hair cover partially her face and the movements of her breathing clearly show she’s asleep; like a princess she looks delicate and her peaceful expression is almost at odds with her normal behavior, her hands rest tranquil in her lap.</p><p>The light dances around her and the soft shadows seem to almost caress her skin with delicacy creating an ethereal aura around the girl from Manhome. Small dust particles move in a silent carnival in her honor and the sound of the sea produced a soothing symphony.</p><p>Slowly she started to open her eyes and the blue of her eyes made themselves apparent for it was the same blue that dominated the whole of the Water Planet.</p><p>As she woke up from her nap, she stretched the muscles of her arms in a slow fashion and with a sweep she dismissed the screen from where she was reading her novel. A small knock could be heard from her door.</p><p>“You can enter” said the girl.</p><p>“Nuy, nuy! Nyu, nyuu, nyu” said the white cat as he entered her room.</p><p>With the feline it also entered the food aroma, normally the breakfast made by the Prima Undine smelled good but this one seemed particularly good if she judged by the scent alone.</p><p>“It seems food is ready, is it not President Aria?”</p><p>“Nyu, nuy!” confirmed the cat.</p><p>“Very well” said the girl nodding “let us go.”</p><p>She put on her gumboots and started to go down through the stairs with the white feline, when they almost reached the floor she noticed the water, clear like a mirror yet always in movement, she noticed a small boat that let the cat move around the house unimpeded.</p><p>The sound of her steeps was like instruments amidst the natural cacophony around the ARIA Company and as she moved the sound became one with the wider melody for it was the sound of her life in the City of Water.</p><p>“Oh! Yukino! I’m glad you’re here, now please tell me what you think?”</p><p>And with the question the Undine showed the result of her time cooking, it was a Risotto with a yellow that looked as vibrant as the sun and smelled frankly delicious. Truth be told the girl was honestly impressed.</p><p>“I must admit, you outdone yourself here Miss Akari, did you take cooking classes?”</p><p>“Of course not!” deny the woman with a good-natured laugh “I just have a lot of practice.”</p><p>“Then it seems I have to up my game Miss Akari.”</p><p>“Oh Yukino” exclaimed the Undine in faux exasperation.</p><p>And so, the three persons sat in the table ready to eat.</p><p>“Nyuu!” exclaimed the cat.</p><p> </p><p>The risotto had been a delicious affair and soon enough disappeared as the three persons filled their stomachs with delight, both the cat and the Prima Undine showed smiles that expressed their great satisfaction while the girl from Manhome wore a neutral but clearly approving face.</p><p>“Aah! That was delicious! What did you think President Aria, was it of your liking?” asked the Prima Undine with cheer.</p><p>“Nyu, Nyu! Nyuu!” responded the feline.</p><p>Such small and simple dish and it created this placid atmosphere, thought the girl with curiosity; it had been such a modest cooking that probably paled in comparison to the succulent food crafter by the master chefs at the head of the famous restaurants in the City of Water. She had eaten such delicacies back in Manhome and yet… she had not felt this… content? Satisfied? How could this woman whose call had not come from the kitchen had been able to cook such filling food?</p><p>“It’s because you are here” answered an unasked question.</p><p>The Prima Undine had a gentle smile as she gazed at the girl’s face with gentleness, as her own face rested in her knuckles, a serene expression that the girl had come to intimately associate with the woman. Once more Yukino wondered if the Aquamarine of ARIA Company could read minds.</p><p>“Of course, I can’t!” said the Prima Undine as she giggled happily.</p><p>“…”</p><p>At that response the woman couldn’t help but keep laughing in cheer.</p><p> </p><p>Both women washed the dishes with the help of their feline companion in silence but content at the present company and the filling food, soon the three completed their chore; normally the women would prepare tea, sometimes even coffee but this day they expend most of the time indoors.</p><p>“Would you like to take a stroll Miss Akari?”</p><p>“That’s quite unusual of you, normally you like to expend your free time indoors.”</p><p>“That is true, but if I’m to be one of the Top Undines in Neo-Venezia sooner rather than later I have to work on that.”</p><p>“Oh Yukino, you know that you don’t need to push yourself like that.”</p><p>“I don’t need to, but I want to” said the girl with a confident smile.</p><p>Seeing this the Prima Undine felt a hint of bemusement.</p><p>“Nyu, nyuu!” said the President completely exited at the idea of taking a stroll.</p><p> </p><p>The undines that worked for the ARIA Company were a common sight for the local neighborhood and today it seemed that it was no exception, each one carried an umbrella to cover themselves from the sun while pulling a rope attached to a small boat from where their beloved President could enjoy their walk too, with their trusted gumboots in their feet, the Undines advanced.</p><p>There was plenty of beauty in the streets of the Water City even when not traveling through its famous canals, while it certainly lacked the age and history of the original blocks that made the Original Venezia, the streets of Neo-Venezia had a charm of its own.</p><p>Born of the dreams of a madman, the madness spread itself like wildfire and the founders of the City of Water started to work in a project unseen before. The result was a place of Miracles that mirrored the past of the Old Earth but faced towards the Future.</p><p>The Venetian Gothic architecture was everywhere for it was for it was the royal style for the Queens of the Adriatic Seas, the glass in the simple windows of the buildings, for this wasn’t a street expected to have much tourism, reflected the sun nonetheless with a small rain of light.</p><p>“It seems it is becoming something of a habit, us walking around I mean” pointed out the girl from Manhome.</p><p>“Mmmh, it seems so” answered the Aquamarine with a smile on her face “does it trouble you?”</p><p>“Not really, but I must confess I prefer training, working towards my goal…”</p><p>“I get it, trust me Yukino, you will get there, you will be a Great Prima when the time comes.”</p><p>“I know” said the girl with a confident smile.</p><p>Upon hearing this the older Undine was filled with joy, for even if she didn’t voice it, she understood. It is not arrogance if such statements were backed by diligence and hard work.</p><p> </p><p>They passed through the streets admiring the local architecture, it was almost a novel experience for the girl for she had become accustomed to the canals of the City of Water and carefully crafted beauty, and while the local streets weren’t bare of artistry, theirs was more of a home made attraction, made by accident rather than the mind of an artist and the hands of an artisan.</p><p>The kids ran through the water laughing all the way, an old couple was taking a walk too, their hands joined just like when they were young, a tourist exploring and narrating like a valiant explorer of old to his audience on the net; such were the many faces of the city than even in days where Aqua Alta reigned, the flow of activity could not be stopped.</p><p>Even with all that motion the water could still reflect almost perfectly the buildings, the image was so captivating that the girl could not help but summon a small screen, select the camera option and take a picture. A moment forever trapped, a literal eternal instant so often mentioned by poets and it was right in her hands.</p><p>“You took a photo; can I see it?” asked her teacher with a gentle voice but clearly eager to see what she had seen.</p><p>“Nyu, nyuu?” asked the white cat too.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And the girl sends to screens to the Aquamarine and the feline, glad she had captured this single moment for the rest of her life. Tomorrow things would go back to normal and she would have to practice. She could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>